


Just Kitten Around

by AmethystLabyrinth



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Gen, He loves his kitten siblings, He would kill for them, Misto is a good big brother, Mistoffelees is Quaxo, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystLabyrinth/pseuds/AmethystLabyrinth
Summary: Little stories featuring Mistoffelees little seven kitten siblings the ones from the hat and the rest of the Jellicles.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Nap Time

Napping was the one thing all cats did and for the most part always happy to do and luckily Misto’s little seven kitten siblings were ready to take their naps as well after having a fun time playing with Misto and Tugger in the junkyard.

After moving the top hat into his den for the kittens to sleep in and then with the most tender love and care Misto lifted each kitten, gave them eacha nuzzle and put them in the hat. He then produced a blanket to cover them in and sang them Hushabye Mountain to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, Brew, Tempest, Druid, Domino, Mystic, Sloeberry, Drosslmeyer. Big brother loves you very, very much,” He whispered softly.

Tugger who was with them felt, sleepy, warm and envious at the same time, wishing one of his brothers had treated him the way Misto treated his little siblings, but he and Munk were too close in age for that sort of thing and Macavity... well was Macavity.

“I’m going to take a nap too,” Misto said sounding exhausted before flopping down, it wasn’t easy keeping an eye on the all seven kittens and making sure they were safe.

“Me too,” Tugger said sounding equally exhausted, it hadn’t easy keeping an eye on Misto and making sure he didn’t blow up anything or anyone he considered a threat to his siblings. The two grown cats laid down back to back pressing there shoulder bales into one another for a few minutes as show of affection without getting too affectionate before drifting off to sleep.

Tugger wasn’t how long he had been asleep, when he felt too little kitten arms snake around his neck, opening his eyes he saw one of the kittens had cuddled up with him. Tugger froze not sure what to do, while he always said he didn’t care for cuddle, he want to upset his sister or brother in-law (he couldn’t tell them apart yet) by not giving them affection when asked and they were adorable kittens, but just before Tugger responded by wrapping the kitten up in a hug, the kitten’s face scrunched up confused opening their eyes, the kitten and Tugger stared at each other.

“Oh,” The kitten said realizing her mistake, yes it was diffidently one of the girl kittens, Tugger just wasn’t sure which one though. She untangled herself from Tugger and stood and stepped on him!

“Ugh,” Tugger grunted as she stepped on his face making her way over to her big brother. Misto wake up briefly when the kitten snuggled against him and mumbled something that sounded like “Hug a kitten” pulling his kitten sister close to him .

_‘Fine!’_ Tugger thought sulkily, he didn’t want to cuddle anyway!

It was some time later when Tugger wake up again he was outside of Misto’s den.

“How’d I get out here?” He spoke a loud.

“It was crowed so we push you out,” Tempest said as she, the other six and Misto came out of the den. The other kittens nodded and Misto looked amused.

“What?” Tugger said in surprised.

“We wanted to nap on and cuddle big brother, but you were in the way,” Druid informed him.

“So you pushed me out of the den!” Tugger said indignant. “Misto they pushed me out of the while I was sleeping!

The seven kittens nodded happily looking prod of themselves and Misto was laughing.

“You’re heavy!” Mystic told him cheerfully. “Like Uncle!”

“I am not!” Tugger yelled horrified at the comparison.

“You’re right,” Said Drosslmeyer. “You’re heaver!”

Tugger opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally saying, “Why didn’t you want to nap on and cuddle with me?”

“Because you’re not big brother,” The seven kittens said.

“But I’m The Rum Tum Tugger!”

“Yes not big brother,” The seven of them said again.

“But-but...”

“Tugger they don’t care, but that,” Misto told him still laughing.

“You know you seven used to love sleeping in my mane,” Tugger told them.

“It shrunk,” The seven said bluntly. “We can’t fit in to anymore.”

“It did not! The seven of you got bigger! Right Misto!”

“I can’t believe you slept though them pushing you out of the den,” Misto laughed.


	2. Beetles

“And for my song the other cats dress up at beetles and you seven can dress up as them too,” Jennyanydots told Mistoffelees seven kitten siblings all about her song.

“What kind of beetles?” Asked little Druid her.

“Um…”Jenny began unsure. “Mungo, Rumple, why don’t you two go put the costumes on and show the kittens!”

“Oh yeah.”

“Sure thing!”

“I don’t want to be a rose beetle, cause they’re bad!” Druid continued.

“Oh but they sound so lovely,” The Gumbie cat said in dreamy voice.

“Oh no, they kill roses,” The little tom kitten told her.

“Druid’s going to be a garden cat,” Mistoffelees said proudly. “So he’s learning all about nature.”

“Yeah!” The other six cheered.

“Papa got me a book all about beetles, so I’d know the good ones and the bad one,” Druid said. “Get the book the to show her!” He said to his big brother. “It has lots of pictures.”

“Get the book! Get the book!” The seven all cried pawing at Mistoffelees leg.

“All right! All right! Stop pawing at me!” He scolded them good naturally. “Presto!” He said lifting up an old pillow and reviling the think big book.

“Oh my,’ Jenny seeing his think the book was. “I had no idea there were so many different beetles.”

Druid nodded. “There’s lots and lots! You look at the pictures to find the one that match your beetles.”

“Quak-So can read what they are cause he’s smart like Mama and Papa,” Tempest added using her brother’s second name and nuzzling his leg.

Jenny bristled slightly at the kitten not thinking she was a smart as her brother or parents, she did have a small point, she was unable to read human writing, Mistoffelees really was clever.

“And some day you all will as smart as Mama, Papa, and I,” Mistoffelees said to them. “Now let's have Jennyanydots look for her beetles.”

By the time Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had come back wearing a the beetle costumes a several more cats had come over and where looking at the book as well.

“So that’s why they’re always rolling these balls around,” Jennyanydots was saying.

“Well what do you think?” Asked the notorious couple of cats.

The seven kittens looked at them and then at the picture in the book.

“Dung Beetles,” The seven said in a rather disapproving tone.

“What?” Said Mungojerrie. “Did they just call us dumb beetles?”

“No dear,” Jennyanydots corrected. “They said Dung Beetles since that’s the kind of beetles you’re dressed as.”

“What are Dung Beetles?” Rumpleteazer asked.

“Well you see…”Jennyanydots continued unsure how to phrase it.

“They roll poop into a ball in and eat it!” Said Druid causing several of the other cats to laugh.

Jerrie and Teazer looked mildly offended. “Well,” Began Rumpleteazer in her best posh sounding voice. “Just because we are wearing Dung Beetle costumes dose not mean we act like them!”

“But,” Began Alonzo. “You two do have sh…”

“ALONZO!” Screamed Mistoffelees and sever other cats drowning his voice out.

“Eating grins!” He finished.

“Can’t argue with that!” Mungojerrie said cheerfully using Rumpleteazer as an elbow rest.

“Dung Beetles,” The Kittens said again.


	3. Lucky Cat.

The seven little kittens watched in confusion as the older kittens and some adult cats fussed over Tugger. Etcetera squealed loudly in delight as Tugger did some kind of little dance that the seven little kittens thought looked painful.

“Alright everyone that’s enough for today, I need to get back watching over the kits till Misto gets back with some food,” Tugger said.

“They’re so lucky to have The Rum Tum Tugger as their kitten sitter!” Etcetera sighed to Electra as the two older kittens walked away.

The Seven kittens looked at her in confusion. Lucky that Tugger was their sitter? Surely not! Why Tugger was no fun at all and couldn’t do voices for story time!

Sitting down in a circle batting a ball to one another. Suddenly Domino’s ears perked up.

“Maybe Fluff Fluff Fluffer is a lucky cat! Like in the story Papa told us!” He said excitedly using the nick-name he and the other six called Tugger. “Where he brings luck to others!”

“Well nothing lucky happened to us,” Complained Mystic.

“That’s because we need to rub his belly,” Drosselmeyer said with authority.

“How come?” Asked Tempest.

“So the luck will rub off on us!” Drosselmeyer said standing up.

“Let’s go get some luck!” Brew said excitedly standing up as well.

The other five nodded in agreement and stood up as well. They hurried over to where Tugger was lounging and doing a seven kitten head count every few minutes.

Tugger blink as the seven kittens surrounded him, three on one side four on the other.

“Hey kits…” Tugger said a little uneasy, not liking the way the seven kittens were looking at him. “Are you all hungry? Because I’m sure your big brother will back any…

“Get him!” Yelled Druid as he and the other six began to viciously rub Tugger’s belly with their paws.

“Wha, hey! St-stop that!” Tugger yelled his hind legs kicking out. “Stop! Stop! Stop! Misto! Help!”

Mistoffelees was just prepared to pounce on a nice fat pigeon when he heard Tugger yell, in an instant he teleported back to where Tugger and kittens excepting someone hurt or Macavity taking his revenge.

“What in the…?” He said watching the seven kittens rub Tugger’s belly, while Tugger kept yelling at them to stop.

“Misto, make them stop! I think they’re getting ready to try to nurse off me!”

“We don’t need to nurse anymore!” Sloeberry told him.

“We can lap!” Added Brew.

“A little!” Domino finished.

“Alright kits whatever it is your doing to Tugger stop!” Misto command. The kittens instantly obeyed their brother. “Listen kits,” Misto said crouching down to their level. “This is important, when someone tells you not too or stop touching them you have to do as they say.”

“Oaky,” The seven said simultaneously.

“Now what were you doing?” He asked them.

“Rubbing Fluffer’s belly for luck!” Brew volunteered.

“What?” Tugger said rolling over.

“The loud one said we were lucky to have Fluffer watching us, so we rubbed his belly for luck.”

“I don’t think,” Misto said laughing. “That, that’s what Etcetera…”

“Hello,” Called Bustopher Jones interrupting him as he walked over.

“Uncle! What are you doing here?” Misto asked greeting him with a respectable nuzzle.

“Well I knew you were watching the kittens today and I suddenly thought to myself why don’t I bring a nice luncheon over? I brought lots of yummy foods and desserts,” He told the kittens. “So let’s all go to my den, hm?”

“Yay!” The kittens cheered. “Lunch with Uncle with lots of yummy foods! Lucky!” They ran over to Bustopher Jones with four of the kittens running over Tugger.

“Hey!” Tugger yelled half-heartedly as the scampered away. “A coincidence I’m sure,” Tugger said rolling back over.

Misto hummed.

“Well it looks like we’re alone now,” Tugger said posing seductively.

“Un huh,” Misto said absentmindedly before reaching out and suddenly rubbing Tugger’s belly.

“Why Misto,” Tugger said delightedly. “Are you hoping to get…”

“Come along Quaxo!” Bustopher called. “I brought rice pudding!”

“Rice pudding?” Misto said excitedly. “Lucky!” He squealed leaping over Tugger.

Tugger blinked. “Well now I’m all alone,” He pouted looking around. “I don’t want to be all by myself!” Looking around once more he rubbed his own belly.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Bustopher called to him. “Like I said I brought plenty of different kinds of food and I’m sure you’re bound to find something you’ll like.”

“Luncheon with Bustopher Jones, lucky me” Tugger said good-naturedly as he got up and walked over


End file.
